Not Like the Movies
by Meistar
Summary: "Explosions lit the sky. There was no way anybody could save me now. And then I saw somebody... a silhouette of a person in the ashes. My savior was back." Percabeth Spy AU. Annabeth Chase has been working at OSA all of her life. She receives an assignment that should be like all of the others. But that was before a school was rigged with bombs and a Percy begins to suspect.


**Hello peoples. For those of you that have been with me for a while, you would know that this is the rewrite of the old story "Spying a Pair of Eyes." Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson- but it would be awesome if I did. On with the chapter, I will see you below.**

I was sitting in a leather chair that smelled frankly of elderly citizens when I spied a sketchy guy near the entry. Even though I was looking through an _incredibly_ old camera, I could see the emblazoned red symbol on the man's sleeve. Right away, I stood up. The swivel chair spun away from me and hit the wall, creating a small dent in the crumbling wall.

This building was literally falling apart. It would be demolished by the end of the day. I knew the cause was far from the age, though.

There were bombs rigged in the walls of this building. They weren't set up to any timer, but they were connected by a rig that nobody in my organization could understand. It was like the detonator was encoded to loud noises. I had been in situations before where landmines had killed anybody who made a movement. This was only different in terms of how it would blow.

I was in the worst place possible- the lobby. I knew that the man in the low-resolution camera would end up here eventually. It was the only way he could access the controls to the building.

This was a puzzling conundrum. If that man got into the lobby, he would use the controls to destroy the building. There were innocents here, working desk jobs under the illusion that they were safe. I couldn't allow a single life to be lost in this mission.

At the same time, if he saw my face at all; I would be forced to kill him. Whilst some people in my organization would have that at the first place in their list of ideas, I preferred to take captives and hostages instead. They were more useful. I couldn't protect the lobby, it would get me into a heap of trouble.

What to do now? I had to protect the innocents. The rescue teams were far away, nobody had anticipated that the others would send an attack this soon. I couldn't get everybody out in time, there were explosives all over the property. The villain was right on the doorstep. If I left this lobby, he would turn on the detonator.

That detonator was the fire alarm. The enemy was intelligent, they destroyed an escape route and set up a trap at the same time, killing two birds with one stone. If I needed to get everybody out of here, the only way to alert them was through the fire alarm.

But the bombs were triggered by loud noises. The only way to get everybody out would be through that alarm. I couldn't get to all of the offices in time. I only had one option left. My least favorite.

Before I could do that though, I needed to communicate to my agency. O.S.A. I pulled off my watch and spun the minuscule dial on the side. Normally, the dial would change time. Of course there was nothing normal about anything in my life.

When I spun the dial, the watch screen flipped over. It revealed a tiny graph screen the color of manila. I tapped it a few times, leaving a message for my agency. The message was "- ... . / ... ..- ... .-. . -.-. - / .. ... / .. -. / ...- .. -.-. .. -. .. - -.- / - ..-. / -.-. - - .-. - -. . -. - / .- .- ..-".

Morse Code. It was a favorite of my coworker, Leila. She worked in the emergency department. With any luck, she would be here in a few minutes. Preferably arriving by helicopter. The message I sent to her was "The Suspect Is In The Vicinity Of Component 112." She would know what that meant.

Within only seconds, I received a response in the form of a long series of flashing lights. "-.-. - .-. .. . -.. .-.-.- .- . .- .-. . - -. - ..- .-. .- .- -.- .-.-.- .. -. - . .-. -.-. . .-. - .- ..- - ... - .-. .. -.. . -.. .-.-.-".

I smiled, it was a habit. Who knew if I was ever going to smile again? I could die today or live to 100, nobody knew.

Leila had authorized my plan. I was ready to put it into action, when another light came from my watch. It said only "-.-. .- .-. . ..-. ..- .-.. -..- .- -. . -. - ...- -... .- ..- ". That meant "Careful, Agent 3612."

My smile faded, and the formalities began. I removed my watch and placed it into a loose board of the desk, and then I pried off my fake nose. If anybody recognized me in the next few minutes, I was dead. After my fake nose was stowed away with my watch, I rapidly removed my shoes and replaced them with black sneakers. Lastly, I put my cardigan with the things I was leaving behind.

This all happened in the course of thirty seconds, because I was fast. The man was still in the parking lot, but it seemed as if he was ready to leave. Just when I was positive that he would come in and set off the detonation, he got in his car and drove away.

What? Why would he do that? That was the representative of the other agency. I realized just then that this plot was more complicated then I could possibly understand.

Just like that, my plan changed. I could leave the lobby. But I still didn't know when the bombs would go off.

Either way, I still had to do something. I ran for the back doors of the lobby and sprinted up two flights of stairs. I saw a janitor's closet, and I shoved open the door to it. Inside was a lot of cleaning supplies hiding my emergency pack. The pack was a black backpack containing a lot of supplies.

I opened the backpack as I ran away from the closet, and I sprinted up several more flights of stairs. I gave myself only a few minutes. I had a theory that the bombs would only detonate to interior noise. The other agency had rigged the bombs to the _systems,_ and not the actual sound.

All I needed to do was create a large enough noise that it would alert people to get out of the building. Leila was on her way, in a helicopter. Damn it, I had left my watch downstairs! Now that that was done, I had no time to go get it. But I did know one thing- a helicopter landing was _extremely loud_. I needed to get Leila to land the helicopter on top of this building.

By now, I was on the roof of the building. I instantly searched the skies, and I spied the silhouette of a helicopter across the horizon. She had no doubt seen me, but had no idea why I was on the roof. Curse my goddamn talent, why did I leave my communication device downstairs?

I began swearing as I turned my emergency pack upside down and started shaking it. Supplies began pouring onto the ground. Then I spotted the tool I needed, a mirror!

I opened the small hand-mirror and diverted the stream of light it produced towards the approaching helicopter. As I held it up, I began jerking the mirror in different directions to change the stream of light into a message using more Morse Code. It was simple.

".-.. .- -. -.. ... . .-. . .-.-.- . - . .-. -. . -. -.-. -.- .-.-.- ... ..- .-. .-. -.- .-.-.-"

That got the message to her, but I was running out of time. I dived back as the copter landed on the roof. It was incredibly loud, and I held my hands to my ears. That had probably alerted the top floors, but the ground floor may have dismissed it as a plane flying over head.

The side door opened, and three other agents jumped out. By gods, I was happy to see them. I hardly recognized the two agents by Leila's side, but I was sure glad they were here. Leila removed the massive headphones she had been wearing to block out noise.

"Agent 3612! What is happening?" I would have to reprimand Leila about tone to her superiors, but not at this time.

I grabbed her by the hand and began running away from the helicopter. Her two officers followed us, but the other members of the rescue team stayed behind to man the helicopter. This would either work or fail drastically.

As we ran down the stairs, I was thankful for Leila's outfit. She and her officers had dressed like me- we all looked like other people from the office. As I lead her to the main floor, I gave her some simple orders. "Agent 9389, there is not time to explain. I need you guys to assist me in evacuating the ground floor. Make a fake story, say you heard it from somebody else. Get them all out of here. I will explain later."

They all acknowledged my orders my nodding and rushing off. Leila curtly bowed her head, and then ran for an empty doorway down the hall. Maybe my plan would work. I was thankful for their natural benison to not question my orders.

I began my job by helping to evacuate the innocents on the ground floor. The noises of the helicopter had scared everybody enough to get them out of the building effective immediately, thank the gods for that. Once I had helped everyone get out of the building, I set my sights on the parking lot. At least a thousand people were gathered there, the entire bulk of the people that worked here.

There was a huge parking lot to this office building, and it was guarded by a huge black gate. I was sprinting to the lot and I could already see that it was locked. Other damn agencies, most likely. The man that had been here earlier had locked the gate.

Then I hear a dreaded sound. I had heard that sound so many times in my life. It was nothing like the movies. In the movies, bombs tick. In reality, they tap. It sounds like somebody tapping in a coffin, or a rat's claws scraping on a wall. The dreaded sound was happening now. The explosives were about to go off.

I heard innocents screaming out in terror, and the terrifying tapping of the explosives. I had no idea how long we had. The gate was locked. We were trapped. This was a trap. The gate was locked.

I saw Leila climbing the gate. She had a gleaming silver pin in her hand. Meanwhile, people were trying to climb over the gate. Many people had made it over. Leila could escape at this very moment, but she was too obsessed with saving innocents.

The tapping continued. Tap, scrape, tap, scrape, tap.

Leila was burrowing her pin into the lock, and it was nearly done. I was at the base of the gate, when I heard a click. The gate opened. I jumped out of the parking lot, and heard explosions behind me.

I was out of the property. There was a fiery explosions behind me. Everything went dark, and my head hit hard pavement.

 **This is the remake of Spying A Pair of Eyes. Please review, and I LOVE constructive criticism and ideas for future plots. Thank you, see y'all later, taters!**

 **-Meistar**


End file.
